El guerrero invencible y la ladrona mentirosa
by ojosdeluna28
Summary: Ella una joven que creció como huérfana criada por una banda de ladrones y para sobrevivir tuvo que convertirse en uno, el un valiente guerrero que busca forjar su camino a traves de su viaje y dejando atras su pasado que pasara cuando se encuentres lograran superar los obstaculos y dejaran atras su pasado.


Les presentare una historia no soy muy buena pero espero que les guste ^^

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces si fuera asi Neji seguiria vivo sin esa horrible marca en la frente y junto a Tenten_

**_Capitulo I: La historia de una joven ladrona_**

_Nota de la autora: comenzara relatando la historia Tenten ella es mi personaje favorito._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.O.V. Tenten~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En un lugar que no conocía otra cosa más que la ambición al poder y riqueza, ahí yo me crie sin hogar ni apellido mi nombre era Tenten y yo pertenecía a una banda de ruines ladrones, fue mi única forma de sobrevivir que podía hacer yo a los cinco años cuando me quede sola, ahora tengo 16 y me acostumbre a esta vida de ladrona si quería sobrevivir ante el mundo tenía que destruir matar el líder de la banda era un hombre no muy grande como de 25 y era conocido como la peor escoria de la ciudad con el nombre de Pein ellos eran crueles y mi única compañía y amigo era un chico de 19 años llamado Itachi un chico muy reservado y frio con los demás sin embargo conmigo era distinto.

Era muy bien sabido mi habilidad para cortar gargantas crecí aprendiendo a manejar cualquier clase de arma como amaba esa sensación y espectáculo carmesí que explotaba al comenzar mi trabajo.

Un día encontré un hombre con una bolsa de monedas de oro estaba solo yo, era un hombre despreciable me arme de valor y me acerque a él mi intención era tomar todo he irme pero siempre es igual se resistió y me vio de una manera asquerosa saque mi daga y con un solo corte le corte la garganta. "Así tenía que ser mi única forma de sobrevivir y esa sensación correr por mi ser era una gran emoción".

Mi vestimenta solo era una blusa blanca en muy mal estado manchado por mis constantes enfrentamientos, unos shorts de mezclilla un poco rasgados, unas botas cafés muy polvorientas y una capa de color café mi cabello era largo amarrado en dos chonguitos . Aquellas monedas que le quiete a ese hombre brillaban como el sol un hermoso tesoro.

Pero el destino es siempre cruel conmigo cuando la noche cayo ellos se acercaron a mi Pein y sus estúpidos seguidores, el no estaba ahí el siempre me protegía cuando él se acercaba a mi Itachi no estaba ahí para mí.

-Vaya, Vaya mocosa que tienes ahí que no quieres compartir con nosotros.- pronuncio con su estúpida arrogancia

-Es algo que no te interesa imbécil- pronuncié con sarna

El me tomo del cabello el cual se desbarato de aquellos chonguitos que tanto amaba con mucha fuerza jalo mi cabello una furia insoportable se desato en mi.

-Maldita mocosa ¡dámela!- grito para que acatara a su petición

-¡No!- mi mirada lo retaba y lo enfurecía a cada segundo

- después de todo lo que he hecho por ti huérfana y así me lo agradeces- podía ver el odio en sus ojos- Ya se te olvido que yo te acogí después de la muerte de tus padre- pude escuchar la burla en sus palabras.

- Tú fuiste quien los mato ¿verdad? eres un maldito- escupí con furia cada palabra aun lo recordaba.

-Jajajaja, que insolente eres, en este momento no hay nadie que te proteja, no está Itachi aquí para que te defienda aprende tu lugar aquí solo eres una vulgar ladrona- golpeo con fuerza sobrehumana mi estomago.

Sentí los golpes tan fuerte que me lanzaban uno a uno sus compañeros aquellos feroces matones conocidos como Akatsuki, aquí terminaría todo acaso solo vine a este mundo para terminar así, sentí de nuevo como mis cabeza se elevaba a causa de los fuertes jalones que le daban a mis largos cabellos.

-Eres igual de altanera que tus padres- acerco su asquerosa boca a mi oreja y susurro- esos ojos llenos de odio me recuerdan a los de tu padre cuando lo mate sin piedad no sabes cómo me divertí y cuando me acerque a tu madre se parecía tanto a ti pero lo que más odiaba era su estúpido cabello igual que el tuyo y fue más excitante matarla lentamente mientras suplicaba por tu vida- me azoto al suelo con mucha rudeza

No lo soporte quería matarlo saque mi daga mi único método de defensa y me lance sin temor ni miedo hacia el no importaba si moría aquí solo quería acabar con su vida.

-Eres un maldito te voy a matar- todo lo que sentía era ira.

Pero la suerte me traiciono de nuevo y fácilmente esquivo mi ataque doblo mi brazo detrás de mi y tomo mi daga era mi fin lo sabía.

-Eres una estúpida creíste que me matarías no me hagas reír- tomo mi cabello y lo corto ante mi expresión de asombro- este es tu fin mocosa.

Eso ya lo sabía no después de todo esa era la suerte que se desataba ante mí.

Justo cuando creí que mi vida era irremediable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin de P.O.V Tenten~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
